koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshimitsu Saitō
Toshimitsu Saitō is one of Mitsuhide Akechi's most trusted retainers, often treated as second only to Hidemitsu Akechi. A loyal warrior, Toshimitsu died alongside his lord at Yamazaki. Role in Games Toshimitsu fights alongside his lord since his first appearance in Samurai Warriors. He either charges with the front line or stands among the first line of defense on the approach to Mitsuhide. Ever since Samurai Warriors 3, two Toshimitsu Saitōs have served under Mitsuhide, with no clues given on how to tell the two apart. In Kessen III, Toshimitsu appears early in the game as a part of the Saitō army. He goes missing after the battle of Inabayama Castle, only to be reported later as joining Mitsuhide in his campaigns in the north. His moment of glory arrives at the end of chapter ten in Gifu Castle, where he serves as the castle's guard. He is ultimately done in due to a fire attack by Nobunaga Oda, where he uses his last breaths lamenting his inability to aid Mitsuhide achieve his dreams. In the following chapter, Mitsuhide is shown visibly shaken by the loss of Toshimitsu. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Kessen III (English-uncredited) *Nobuo Tobita - Kessen III (Japanese) *Rikiya Koyama - Nioh 2 (Japanese) Quotes *"Nobunaga! Your head belongs to Toshimitsu now!" *"The wound you received from Lady Kicho is deeper than I first thought. You must take it easy. You know I...I was betting on you to win…" :"Toshimitsu… I am counting on you." :"Until I have seen you where you belong...Until you control the land...I cannot die!" ::~~Toshimitsu and Mitsuhide; Kessen III Historical Information Saitō Toshimitsu was born to Saitō Toshikata in Mino province. He followed in his father's shoes by joining Saitō Dosan as one of his retainers. Although sharing the same family name, Toshimitsu was not directly related to the ruling Saitō family, originating from a different branch. After Dosan’s son, Saitō Yoshitatsu was overthrown by his own son, Toshimitsu entered into the service of Inaba Ittetsu. He followed Ittetsu into rebellion against Tatsuoki and joined the Oda. Perhaps in part to being already acquainted with one another, Toshimitsu went to serve directly under Akechi Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide recognized his ability and gave him a 10,000 koku stipend. Oda Nobunaga was not pleased that Toshimitsu chose to work under Mitsuhide. He summoned Toshimitsu to have him killed, but Mitsuhide ignored the summons and managed to cool Nobunaga’s anger. Toshimitsu proved valuable to Mitsuhide, going as far as to help spearhead the attack on Honnōji when Mitsuhide decided to rebel. He also fought alongside his lord at Yamazaki, where he fought the forces of Ikeda Tsuneoki and Takayama Shigetomo. The battle went poorly for him and he either was captured and executed at the Higashiyama Awata execution grounds or escaped the battle, only to commit seppuku afterwards. Either way, his friends in the imperial court, Kaihō Yūshō and Tyōbō Chōsei ensured his head received a proper burial. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Nioh Characters